fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mayhem/Quotes
:(Timmy's room;Timantha and Ivan are playing cards) :Timantha: Got any sevens? :(Timmy runs in) :Timmy: Yes! It's finally here. :Ivan: My recipe for sweet chocolate ice cream? :Timmy: (hands the recipe to Ivan) Got it right here. :Ivan: Yes! :Timmy: But, what I'm talking about is the latest Crimson Chin issue. (pulls up the pages) Oh no! This is bad. :Poof: What is it? :Timmy: The Chin has been sabotaged by his evil twin and arch enemy, the Nega-Chin. He has absorbed his powers and combined it with his own. With both the Crimson Chin and the Nega-Chin's powers combined together, the entire town of Chincinnati will be a huge pile of chaos! :Wanda: Looks like we're going to help out, huh, sport? :Timmy: That's right. To the Comic Book World! :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Done and done. (Super Poof) ---- :(Timmy, Ivan, Timantha and fairies poof into Chincinnati) :Announcer: With the help of magic, Timmy and his friends were able to make their way inside the comic book. :Ivan: Who was that? :Cosmo: That was the off-screen announcer. Every super hero screen needs one. :Astronov: So, where would we find this Nega-Chin character? :Timmy: In the Swamp of Nega-tude. :(thunder and lighting) :Timantha: It seems like a tough fight. :Timmy: It is. But we can't fight crime looking like this. I might as well get the job started as my alter-ego. :(wands raised; Super-Sidekick) :Cleft: Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder! Along with my faithful canine companions, The Chin Hounds. :Ace: Ace! :Clefto: Clefto! :Puppy Poof: And Puppy Poof! :Timantha: Nice! But, who should I be? :Cleft: Well, since you're my twin, you get to be... :(wands raised; Sibling Poof) :Cleftina: Cleftina the Girl Chin Wonder! :Ivan: Who should I be? :Cleft: Well, you are new to this. Why don't you guys stay here and support us on any trouble, Ivan? :Ivan: Don't you mean... :(Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands; Poof) :General: General Ivan? :Captain: Along with his backup crime fighter, Captain Astronov. :Assistant: And his beautiful and gorgeous assistant. :General: This could be very dangerous Timmy. We could use some superpowered help. :Cleft: Way ahead of you. I've took the liberty of poofing up some familiar faces. Super Kids, assemble! :(Ice Wave appears) :Frosty: Frosty, ready to cool down some evil. :(munching noise) :Muncher Lad: Matter Muncher Lad, at service. :(Professor turns visible) :Professor A.J.: Professor A.J., ready to take on the weak-minded. :(bouncing noise) :Bouncing Boil: Bouncing Boil... uhh... don't have a clever introduction. :(sonic vibrations) :Sonic Youth: The Sonic Youth, prepared to show the bad guys how to really scream in pain. :(Wonder Gal lifting up two cars; close up) :Wonder Gal: Wonder Gal, at service, and super pretty. :(Hawk Gal panting) :Hawk Gal: (pants) Can Hawk Gal... sit down for a minute? :Cleft: Okay everyone, this is a battle for the fate of one famed superhero. The Crimson Chin needs our help to get his powers back from the Nega-Chin. He's going to throw every thing he has on us to slow us down. But, we must stay strong and be prepared. No telling how difficult it can be. Any questions? :Bouncing Boil: Do we have to say a clever quip whenever fighting someone? :Everyone: Yes!! :Cleft: Super Kids, away! :(everyone minus Hawk Gal flies to the sky) :Hawk Gal: I wish I can fly as fast as the others. :Cleft: (to Chin Hounds) Make it so. :(wands raised; Super Speed) :Hawk Gal: Alright! Wait for me. (catches up) :Announcer: And so, the Super Kids sent off against their greatest challenge yet. :(The Swamp of Nega-tude; Nega-Chin watching with his nega-vision) :Announcer: But, the Nega-Chin isn't going to give up so easily. :Nega-Chin: So, Cleft and his puny sidekicks thinks that they can defeat me, will they? (pulls up a walkie talkie) They're coming, prepare yourselves! (throws the walkie talkie off-screen) With both my powers and that second rate Chin's powers on my side, those brats will kneel before me, and I'll rule Chincinnati and open that new dress shop I've always wanted to built! (shuts mouth; nervously laugh) Hope nobody heard that last part. Now where was I? Oh, yes. (evil laugh) ---- :(Bull Tournament) :Announcer: In order to get to the Nega-Chin, our heroes must first face off his companions first. First off, the horns of steel himself... (foot stomps close to screen) The Bull-E. :Bull-E: Bull-E hates puny heroes! Bull-E will destroy each an every one of them with a charge. (roars) :Cleft: Take cover! :(everyone dodges Bull-E) :Cleft: Give it up, Bull-E. You're outnumbered. Hawk Gal, show him real pain. :Hawk Gal: I'm going to make your face look twice as worse with my mace. (throws mace at Bull-E) Yes! Now everyone's a hero now. :(Bull-E quickly grabs the mace and throws it back at Hawk Gal) :Clefto: Uh, not everyone. :General: (on com) The simplest way to take him down is with a red cape. :Cleft: Good thinking, General Ivan. Cleftina, hand me your cape. :Cleftina: On it! (takes cape off and throws it to Cleft) Here! :Cleft: Toro! Come on! :(Bull-E's eye's gets wonky) :Bull-E: Bull-E can't resist. Must... chase... the color red! :(Bull-E charges and run pass Cleftina's cape, gets his legs grabbed by Wonder Gal, spinning around and around until he gets thrown to the wall, Frosty quickly blows cold air off her breath and freezes Bull-E defeating him) :Cleft: Ole. :Bull-E: Bull-E... cold. Also, I need to use the bathroom. :Wonder Gal: Now, tell us where we need to go next. :Bull-E: Not telling. You can't make Bull-E. :Cleftina: Puppy Poof? :(Puppy Poof walks towards Bull-E's icy prison, raises his leg about to pee, forcing Bull-E to talk) :Bull-E: Okay, okay! Your next stop is at the Super School. But it won't be easy. Doctor Croctopus has set up traps all over the place. :Cleft: No trap is going to stop us. Super School it is. :(heroes flies away) ---- :(Super School) :Captain: (on com) Brace yourselves, everyone. The entire school is filled with anti-magic. :Assistant: (on com) The chin hounds are going to have to stay outside, until you kids defeat Doctor Croctopus. :Clefto: (growls) And just when I was about to show him my true powers! :Ace: The only power you have is biting your own tail. :Professor A.J.: You guys are going to have to stay outside. :Ace: We will, Professor A.J. If there's any trouble, we'll take care of it. :Muncher Lad: Be careful. :Sonic Youth: We super men will take care of this. :Cleftina, Frosty, Wonder Gal and Hawk Gal: Ah-hem! :Sonic Youth: And four girls. :Cleft: Move out! :(heroes make their way inside) ---- :(Super School Hallway) :Super Principal: (speaker) Attention, interlopers, by order of Doctor Croctopus, you are all held captive. (on-screen) I wouldn't say that myself, if I wasn't tied up, dangling from a pool of lava during the first day. :Cleftina: We have to save the principal. :Bouncing Boil: But first, we take on Croctopus first. :Wonder Gal: He could be in any of these doors. :Frosty: Like that one over there? :(camera moves to the door Doctor Croctopus is at, with a huge sign that say "If you are stupid enough to walk through this door where I, Doctor Croctopus is at, you get a super F!") ---- :(Super Kids bashed through the door; diabolical laugh) :Croctopus: Well, I see you've made it this far without your worthless canines magic. :Cleft: It wasn't easy... Actually, it was. All we did was walked a straight line. Now surrender. :Croctopus: In your dreams! Now face the fury of failure! (spreads fire everywhere, and pulls a lever marked "SHARK POOL", causing Frosty to trip and fall into a pool of sharks) :Cleft: Frosty! :Cleftina: I got her! (jumps into the pool, takes out the sharks off-screen and saves Frosty) :Frosty: (thinking it is Cleft) Oh, Cleft, you saved me! (kisses Cleftina on the cheek) :Cleftina: Actually, it's me. :Frosty: Oh... well... (chuckles; embarrassed) you can go ahead and let me drown now. :Cleftina: You do know you'll just freeze the water, right? :Frosty: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. :(Croctopus laughs off-screen) :Cleftina: Let's go. (flies up) :Croctopus: (caught Muncher Lad, Hawk Gal, Bouncing Boil and Cleft with his tentacles) You brats will never get past me! :Assistant: (on com to Wonder Gal) I've been informed that vibration can affect those tentacles. You're going to need some vibration strong enough to take down those tentacles and defeat Doctor Croctopus. :Wonder Gal: Sonic Youth! You have to scream at those tentacles. :Sonic Youth: Cover your ears! :(everyone covers their ears; Sonic Youth screams at Doctor Croctopus' tentacles; tentacles went haywire, freed their captives and popped out of the Doctor and took off whimpering like dogs) :Croctopus: I knew I should've had those things polished first. :(Super Kids charged to Croctopus) :Croctopus: Mother! :(WHAM; POW; SLAM; Doctor Croctopus is unconscious) '' :'Super Principal:' Well done, kiddies. He's going to have a nice long super week of detention. :'Cleft:' It's our pleasure. :'Muncher Lad:' So, who's our next opponent? :'Super Principal:' It won't be easy. She's the most vile and vicious foe you will face on your next location. I've already set the coordinance on General Ivan's computer back in your base. Well, better get going. I've got a cat meal waiting for me. (walks out) ---- :(outside; a pile of bad guys beaten up)'' :Cleftina: Woah! You guys took out those bad guys by yourselves? :Clefto: Yep. It started a few minutes ago... (flashback) :Captain: (on com) (quickly interrupts the flashback) No time for flashbacks, Clefto. :Ace: So, I see that Doctor Croctopus has gotten his just desserts. :Cleft: He sure did. Now it's off to our next destinaton, The Pain Train. ---- :(The Pain Train) :Announcer: The Super Kids make their way to The Pain Train, where they've encountered their most dangerous opponent... :Baby Shredder: No need for introductions. :Everyone: The Baby Shredder! :Baby Shredder: (annoyed) What did I just say!? Anyway, you twerps are too late. The Nega-Chin knows that you can't stop me and my claws of pain. :Professor A.J.: Except for that obstacle coming towards you. :Baby Shredder: What? :(everybody but the Baby Shredder ducks) :Baby Shredder: (turns around, screams) (BASH) (falls out of the train) :Hawk Gal: Well, that was easy. :General: (on com) Um, nice job? Well, if you guys are looking for a real challenge to go ahead, make your way to the Bronze Factory. :Cleft: No doubt, the Bronze Kneecap is waiting. Let's go! :Announcer: Our heroes make their way to... :Cleft: Um, Mr. Announcer? We really appreciate you narrating almost everything we do, but can you at least take a break until the end of the show, please? :Announcer: Oh, alright. (to himself) Killjoy. :Cleft: I heard that! ---- :(The Bronze Factory) :(Super Kids walking inside the factory) :Cleft: It's quiet. Too quiet. :Clefto: And there's bronze in here. Way too many bronze items. :(everyone shushes Clefto; laughter from nowhere; The Bronze Kneecap pops up) :Kneecap: Well, I'd figure you all would be baby shredded by now. Aw well, you're no match for me. :Professor A.J.: That's what you think. (blast brain power on the Kneecap, but was reflected back to him; Professor A.J. blasted out of his levitater) :Bouncing Boil: You okay Professor? :Professor A.J.: I'm fine. Only a little bruise. Don't worry about me, just get the bad guy. :Kneecap: (bends on his knee) Don't make me use this. You know what... (blasts mini-turrents) :Muncher Lad: Take cover! :(everyone dodges the exploding turrents) :Muncher Lad: Taste hard teeth! (saws pop out of his teeth) Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch! (teeth didn't affect the armor) Ow! :Kneecap: Aw, teeth not sharp enough? My sun prone armor is indestructible! :General: (on com) Did you hear what that moron just said? :Cleft: Yeah, his bronze armor has an affection of the sun. If only we could... (looks up and sees a round mirror with the sun showing) Oh, yeah. Wonder Gal! Pull your shield near that mirror. :Wonder Gal: You got it! :(Wonder Gal flies up and pulls her shield near the mirror and pointing the shining sun near the Bronze Kneecap's armor while it melts and is wearing nothing but Crimson Chin underwear; everyone looks surprised) :Kneecap: What? :(heroes burst out laughing) :Kneecap: For your information, I've had these way before I've known him. (looks behind and sees a spare of armor) Ahh. (tries to grab his spare armor) :Frosty: Oh no you don't. (blows ice, catching the Kneecap in his legs) :Kneecap: And I thought my armor was cold. :Cleftina: Way to go, Frosty and you too, Wonder Gal. :Wonder Gal and Frosty: Thanks. :Captain: (on com) You guys only have one last menace to face before defeating the Nega-Chin. Someone with an insanely large spatula and wants to make the Chin turn evil and marry him. :Cleft: Spatula Woman! Time to show her how to politely use a utensil. :General: (on-screen) She's at her hideout near the Stinky Burger. :Puppy Poof: We're on our way. Wish us luck. ---- :(Stinky Burger) :Ace: Ugh, this place stinks! No wonder it's gotten the name. :Hawk Gal: Does anyone else hear that? :Clefto: The flapping in your wings? :Hawk Gal: No. (stops flapping her wings and lands on her feet) That. :(humming and sizzling noises) :Professor A.J.: I think I can hear it too. :Frosty: Good job, Hawk Gal. How can you hear that? :Hawk Gal: Duh, I'm half hawk. I have ears like one. :(heroes barge the door; Spatula Woman seen flipping burgers and stops after seeing the heroes) :Spatula Woman: Well, well, customers. (pulls up her giant spatula) Unfortunately, you're gonna have to wait in your tables, in the after-life! :Cleft: Careful everyone, one splat on us, and we'll be in a hospital for weeks. Split up! :(everyone splits up; Bouncing Boil shown hiding) :Bouncing Boil: I think I lost her. Okay, as soon as I get some kind of signal from the others, that utensil wielding floozy will be boiled for sure. :Spatula Woman: (sitting next to Bouncing Boil) Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. :(Bouncing Boil gasps; Spatula Woman blows a kiss affecting him) :Cleftina: Okay, everyone's here. :Puppy Poof: Hey, where's the Bouncing Boil? :Bouncing Boil: (off-screen) Right here. (visibly shown boil bounce attacks on the heroes) :Muncher Lad: What are you doing?! :Spatula Woman: Oh he's just doing his job. :Cleft: Oh no. Spatula Woman must have affected Elmer with a blow-in kiss. We have to snap him out of it. (dodges Bouncing Boil) :Ace: But how? (dodge) :Cleft: (picks up...) Super anti-boil affected cream. :(Bouncing Boil charges until Cleft squirts cream on his boil, snapping him out of his trance) :Bouncing Boil: Wow, I just had the weirdest dream where I was blown a kiss by an attractive kitchen supply obsessed witch. :General Ivan: (back at the hideout; on screen) He's back. :Spatula Woman: No matter. I like fellow children the way I like my pattys, crisped! (gets ready to attack) :(Clefto, Ace and Puppy Poof bite her spatula to pieces) :Ace: And I like my spatulas not being used for spine breaking. :Spatula Woman: Why you little! (sprints to the Chin hounds) :(Chin hounds growl and pounce on Spatula Woman biting and beating her up off-screen) :Sonic Youth: That's gonna leave a mark. :(Spatula Woman beaten up and bitten nearly gets up until Bouncing Boil walks near her) :Bouncing Boil: And this is going to leave a bruise. (boil turns into a fist and punches Spatula Woman;Blam!) :Cleft: Spatula Woman, before we leave, I have one question to ask you. If you want to turn the Crimson Chin evil and marry him, then why didn't you try dating Nega-Chin? :Spatula Woman: I probably would've married him by now if he wasn't so busy dating Hair Razor. :Cleft: (laughs) Sorry, just the thought of Nega-Chin dating Hair Razor makes me laugh. :General: (on com) Um, wasn't she once the evil alter-ego of Golden Locks? :Cleft: Yeah, but both Golden Locks and Hair Razor were later written as seperate characters. Wait, how do you know about her? :Professor A.J.: Enough chit-chat. Now that the spatula lover is out of the picture, it's time to face the most accomplished villain in comic book history. :All: The Nega-Chin. :Cleft: Keep your communication channel open, General. This is a fight we will never forget. :General: Be careful, Timmy. :Assistant: We're with you in spirit. ---- :(The Swamp of Nega-tude) :Cleft: Here we are, the biggest showdown between good and evil. Narrator, do your stuff. :(nothing is heard) :Cleft: Hello? Mr. Narrator? :(footsteps) :Narrator: Sorry, I just took a break as promised and quickly went to my kitchen to get some super flavored mug. Am I late? :Cleft: You're just in time for our final battle. :Narrator: Oh, goody. (clears throat) There they are, the biggest showdown between good and evi... :Cleft: I've already said that. :Narrator: Well, excuse me for wanting to take a break and not here narrating for the last two brawls. :Cleft: Sorry. :Narrator: Now where was I? Oh yes. They've arrived in the Swamp of Nega-tude to face the Nega-Chin. But it won't be easy, now that he's absorb his interdenominational twins powers. :(evil laugh) :Nega-Chin: Finally! You've decided to show up. What took you so long? :Muncher Lad: Well, we... :Nega-Chin: Don't care. Now, it's time you face double trouble. :Cleft: Attack! :(Super kids charges to the Nega-Chin, but gets easily taken down with the help of both Chin powers) :Nega-Chin: Pathetic. You all aren't much of a threat to me, with or without your powers. (eyes wide open) Now that I think of it, I think it's time to absorb even more powers. (eyes glow) I've taken the Chin's powers. So, why not do the same with the sidekicks? :(Nega-Chin uses his nega-vision on the heroes, slowly sucking away their powers; everybody struggling in pain as their powers are taken away and turned back to normal; General Ivan, Captain Astronov and Assistant Neptunia watching on the monitor in shock) :('"NON-SUPER")'' :'''Timmy: Our powers! :Timantha: They're gone! :General, Captain and Assistant: Oh no!! :A.J.: Look! :(everyone gasp; The Nega-Chin looking different with the heroes powers) :Nega-Chin: Prepare to face the wrath of, The Nega-Crimson Boy Chin Hound Munching Bouncing Sonic Wonder Professor Frosting Hawk Chin! :Tootie: And they say I'm creepy. :(The Nega-Chin uses the heroes powers on then and grabs a hold of them, squeezing them) :Timmy: Mixed-up powers too strong! :Wanda: We can't break free! :Sanjay: I know I'd go out this way, being strangled till my organs spill out. I just knew it! :Assistant: What are we gonna do?! :Captain: We have to think of something fast or they're done for! :Voice: Perhaps I can help. :(camera moves to the voice revealing the Crimson Chin as his alter-ego) :General and Captain: The Crimson Chin? :Assistant: Well, not right now. Without his powers, he's only in his secret identity, Charles Hampton Indigo. (General and Captain look at Assistant Neptunia questionably) What? There's more to my head than just air, you know. :General: Does anyone wonder why Hawk Gal has pink eyes in her superhero form, but blue eyes in her civilian form? :Veronica: Well, that's because my superhero form comes with eye contacts that enhance my eyesight and turn my eyes pink. :General: Oh, okay, that explains it. :Chin: Cleft, are you there? :Timmy: Chin? Is that you? :Chin: Listen to me carefully, the Nega-Chin may have you powers, but he doesn't have the heart for it. :Timmy: What do you mean? :Chin: Your powers are still in you guys in heart. And in order to get them back, you must say this line, "The power in my heart compels me." :Timmy: The power in my heart compels me? :(power in the Nega-Chin slightly draining) :Timmy: Hey, I can feel it. :Chin: Good. Now keep saying it! :Timmy: Everyone! We have to say "The power in my heart compels me." It's the only way to defeat the Nega-Chin. Say it with me. :Everyone: The power in my heart compels me. The power in my heart compels me. The power in my heart compels me. :(more power coming back to the heroes) :Cosmo: It's working! :Trixie: Keep saying it! :Everyone: The power in my heart compels me. The power in my heart compels me. The power in my heart compels me! :(all the power flies away from the Nega-Chin and returns to the heroes, turning them back to their hero forms) :Nega-Chin: Well played, kiddies. I've taken your powers once, and I can do it over, and over (eyes glow) and (eyes stopped glowing) What? I'm powerless? :Cleft: And we're not. :(everyone turns their hands into a fist and punched the Nega-Chin;'YOUNG JUSTICE')'' :(action screenshot of the Nega-Chin getting beaten up by the Super Kids; Matter Muncher Lad bites the Nega-Chin in the leg;MEGA MUNCH!; Professor A.J. blasts Nega-Chin with his brain;BRAIN BLAST; Bouncing Boil punches Nega-Chin with his boil;BOIL BRUISE; Frosty freezes the Nega-Chin;FROST BITE; Wonder Gal hits him with her shield;POPULAR SHIELD BASH; Sonic Youth and Hawk Gal uses their vibrating screams; SONIC N' HAWK SCREECH; The Chin-Hounds ponce on Nega-Chin; DOG PILE; Cleft and Cleftina finishes him off with a boxing glove in their utility cleft;CHIN-TASTIC VICTORY!)'' :Cleft: The jig is up, Nega-Chin! It's over! :Nega-Chin: Well, so much for using the Chin's (pulls up his credit card) credit card and spoiling his lunch. :Cleft: A Chin... Credit Card? They gave him a Chin Credit Card? They had the guts to give one of the greatest superheroes of all time... A CHIN CREDIT CARD?! NO!!! NO!!! Does not compute! Ruin my childhood, will you, Nega-Chin?! :Ace: This could take a while. :Nega-Chin: (barely stands up) If you kids think that I lack discipline, you've got another thing coming. :Chin: (heard) Then allow me to discipline you. :Super Kids: Crimson Chin! :(Crimson Chin with his powers fly near the Nega-Chin) :♪ Chorus: Here comes the Crimson Chin♪ :Chin: Your nega-parade has come to an end. :(Crimson Chin pulls up a fist and punched him unconscious off-screen) :Muncher Lad: That's gonna leave a mark. :Professor A.J.: Hearing it from you, that's really saying something. ---- :(Chincinnati; the Nega-Chin taken away; cop car drives away; citizens cheer) :Citizen #1: The Super Kids saved us! :Citizen #2: They are true heroes! :Chin: I owe you kids big time. Not only you've helped get my powers back and defeated the bad guys, you all have shown courage, and that's what true heroism is all about, no matter how big or small a hero's size is. :Hawk Gal: And how powerless a sidekick is? :Chin: Let's not get carried away. :Cleft: We sure do appreciate the effort, CC. As long as you keep that credit card away where I can't see it. :(The Chin conceals his credit card with a nervous look in his face) :General: Being a superhero is great! But, I think it's time to go back to our normal lives. :Cleft: I couldn't agree more, General Ivan. :Cleftina: Let's go home. :Chin: Remember, always believe in justice! :(wands raised;'NORMAL POOF')'' :(Timmy's bedroom; Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and fairies poofed in)'' :Timmy: (sigh) Home sweet home. :Ivan: That was the best day of my life inside a comic book. :Astronov: Yeah, that was a lot of fun. :Poof: It was cool to be Puppy Poof again. :Neptunia: And to play an assistant. :Wanda: I'm glad things in the comic book are back to normal. :Cosmo: If you don't account that credit card. :(Timmy twitches and faints) :Narrator: And that concludes our epic story of... :Timmy: (wakes up from unconsciousness) Not in the comic book anymore! :(screen fades to black; Neptunia in her super hero outfit pops up) :Assistant: You know what? I'm keeping this leotard. :(Title Card Ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!